Failure and Replacement
by RayNC
Summary: This fanfiction is one regarding the Rockman-Killers, or the 'Elite Masters' of Doctor Wily's army of robot masters, how they felt about eventually being replaced. These cover more than their feelings on this issue.


Failure and Replacement 

The First Rockman Killer.

By Ray 'Enker'.

(Author's Note: I do not own these characters. All characters are owned by Capcom.)

(To explain this fanfiction, the gameboy series had four 'Elite Masters' or 'Rockman Killers' created by Doctor Wily inbetween the games for the Nintendo and Super Nintendo. All of them were what you might call the 'Forte' of their time, though some were regarded more highly or better than others of their time. More hardcore Rockman fans may know what I'm talking about, but others may not. If not, then I will explain.

Enker is the first of the four, and he lead Doctor Wily's forces as second in command until Forte was around. His fate is uncertain, though it can be assumed he's still in the background somewhere. He was a defensive and counter-offensive nightmare.

Quint was the second, though he is regarded as 'Rockman from the Future', he lost his powers after he was defeated, and his weapon, Sakugarne was taken from him.

Punk was the third, and he was a tank, his primary method of attacking was throwing buzzsaws at people or charging them in a secondary form.

Ballade was the last, he served as Wily's bodyguard and was as important as Enker in his time— he allowed himself to be destroyed in the first game he appeared in to allow Rockman to escape, though he was rebuilt with all the others later. That said, on with the fic!.)

In the earliest hours of the morning, the point at which it is darkest before dawn, the sound of mad cackling could be heard from the newest laboratory of a certain 'Doctor Albert Wily'.

It had been not long ago that Doctor Wily had stolen the very first batch of the 'Robot Masters' from Doctor Light, the one considered most responsible for the creation of Robots in this world. Though many questioned his motivations for doing such things, and even more people thought that he was simply insane, this was not the case.

The first project that the two then-friends, Doctor Wily, and Doctor Light had worked on was named 'Protoman', though claimed the name 'Blues' for himself, though few knew of this. Doctor Wily had done quite a bit of the work himself, and while Doctor Light most certainly did make an effort, he did not put as much into it as Doctor Wily believed that he did. In the end, upon presentation, Doctor Light was the one who was given the most credit for their creation, and Doctor Wily was brushed aside and ignored. Enraged that he had not received credit for his hard work on the creation, Doctor Wily stole this first set of their work, and reprogrammed them to work for him. One of Doctor Light's creations, Rock, would soon volunteer to become a fighting robot to save the world from Doctor Wily.

Twice, Rock, now known by most as 'Rockman', would foil Doctor Wily's plans, and Doctor Wily was becoming ever the more agitated by this very fact. Though he had lost the first Six Robot Masters to Doctor Light, he still had the Second Batch of Eight he had made, the first 'True' Wily Creations that were 'born' into the world. Yet they were still no match for Rockman.

So Doctor Wily went to work, to create a robot specifically made to destroy Rockman, one who could counter his power without any sort of trouble, and turn it against him just as easily. A robot that could fight, leads his growing army effectively, and destroy his nemesis, Rockman.

So as Wily worked upon this robot, prototype after prototype failed, and the android that would soon to be known as 'Enker' seemed as if he would never come into existence in this world, and that Wily would never be able to overcome Rockman and his allies, even with what he already had.

Months went by, and finally Doctor Wily overcame the problems that he had with Enker, and thus borne was the first 'Rockman Killer', and the first robot that would come to lead his army of Robot Masters for the years to come… and furthermore, the first robot that had a chance against 'Rockman.'

The cackling stopped as the golden-armored form of Enker rose from the table upon which he had woken up—both eyes blue like the sky, a breastplate of blue with a golden-rimmed red gem within the middle, golden shoulder pads giving way to the black leotard that covered him up beneath his armor. Two golden bracers give way to blue-gloved hands, and around his waist a golden belt with a 'W' upon the 'buckle', following down into the blue leotard, and golden boots coming down to the sea blue feet. His helmet is blue with spikes coming out like that of a Roman Centurion's helm.

Enker's gaze turned about the room as he used his 'eyes' for the first time in his life, taking in all that there is to see, in the brightly-lit laboratory, one gloved-hand coming up to shield his eyes like a visor were he to have one.

Then, Enker spoke, "Are you my father?" both of his eyes set upon the wild-looking Old Man whom had just proudly finished his creation with the last touch of his weapon—a golden and white spear known as the 'Mirror Buster', and though Enker received no immediate response, the knowledge of who this man was had been imprinted into his mind during his creation—before he even said the words, he knew:

'This man is my father.'

Doctor Wily chose this time to reply to his creation, turning about and beginning to tidy up his laboratory, putting away tools and parts that he had not used, as well as sliding the plans for Enker away into a safe and locking in it noisily, "Yes, indeed! I am your father, if you wish to put it that way." He says, in a rather grumpy, irritable tone. Though one could easily tell that he was proud of himself, and the grumpiness was simply because he was tired, working day-in and day-out to complete his 'Rockman Killer'.

"I have seemed to have tactical and combat knowledge, though I have no prior memories. What do you wish me to do?" Enker asks, as he stands up—taking his spear into hand and swinging it around onto his back, where it adheres in a magnetic fashion there, as he awaits a response from his creator as to what he should do.

"You have been created to annihilate my nemesis—An android, not entirely unlike yourself, has been ripping my plans apart since I first attempted to take over the world, and this world is rightfully mine! You are to lead my armies, and you are to destroy my nemesis." Doctor Wily says, in a confident voice as he strides towards his creation, to place his hand on his shoulder, as he leans upon his cane, "Yes, Yes… You have been given tactical and combat knowledge beyond all other robots I have ever created! You shall be the downfall of Rockman… But before you can fight him, you must be given special training. First, however, you are to know whom is under you."

Enker nods in response to his creator's explanation, soaking it all in as he comes to a halt—though he speaks to Doctor Wily, "My subordinates, you mean."

"Yes, I suppose you could call them that! They are other creations of mine…" Doctor Wily says, leading Enker to a computer system—the main computer that he stores most all of his information upon. The only eight he has yet to complete: Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Clash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, and Wood Man.

"These are your subordinates!" Doctor Wily says, loudly, but holds up one finger to silence Enker so that he may continue, "However, I have gone out of my way to have them retrieve some of Doctor Light's creations… So for the moment, you will have these four under you as well." Doctor Wily pressed a button, and four more robot masters appeared upon the screen: Cut Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man.

"Understood, Father." Enker responded to Doctor Wily, looking over these individuals, before speaking again, "While I do enjoy knowing my allies, I also wish to know more about my enemies. This nemesis of yours—Will you show him to me?" Enker asks.

The response he received was a grunt from Doctor Wily, and though the Old Doctor was not at all happy about it, he brought up appearance of Rockman, at various angles, unarmored and armored modes. There are detailed explanations of his weapon systems, as well as the 'Variable Weapon's System' that he uses to steal other Robot's powers.

"Thank you." Enker said in response to this, and looked over the one he knew he would have to fight in the future with somewhat of a look of … surprise that such a person managed to foil his creator's plans—his creator, had after all, made him, and so many others. How would one person be so potent?

Doctor Wily grunted again before he began to speak, "And now, Enker, you are to receive your training—you will be learning more about Rockman through simulations that will train you to defeat him effectively with the weapons and skills that I have given you!" And with this said, Enker was taken off to another part of the fortress to prepare for his training.

Over the next few days, Enker would find himself in a various situations and climates, fighting a simulation of 'Rockman', though what is likely an underestimated form of him.. Though he found that he was a formidable opponent, the simulation was no match for him, and it never managed to best him, nor his weapon systems in power… though neither Doctor Wily nor Enker took into account what kind of damage that Rockman could do with the other Robot Master's weaponry.

As each day went by, Enker continued his training, and with each day yet another of his subordinates attempting to take over the world had their bodies shattered by Rockman and were forced into the repair chamber for what would more than likely be quite a bit of time.

First Cut Man fell, and then Bubble Man, Elec Man following after him, Fire Man after Elec Man, Flash Man after Fire Man, Heat Man after Fire Man, Ice Man after Heat Man, and at last, Quick Man fell.

Soon, Enker found himself face-to-face with the very nemesis that had plagued Doctor Wily since the very first time he had attempted to take control of what was rightly his—and no words were exchanged between Enker and Rockman as they cast their gazes upon one another, as if both were sizing the other up in silence and indifference.

Since Enker had fought Rockman in the simulations, he had developed a code of honor and had resolved at this point not to strike before Rockman did—and just as he had hoped, Rockman fired the first shot, an uncharged wave of plasma tearing through the air like a bat out of hell, and just as quickly, Enker raised his mirror buster and deflected the plasma blast off into nothingness, before he himself leapt into action and drew first blood, leaping forward and striking Rockman through the chest with the weapon, landing behind him after retracting the weapon from Rockman's body.

The sound of metal tearing wasn't alarming, and Rockman slid across the floor, turning about and letting a shot off towards the heavier-armored Enker's back—a look of pain crossed the Golden Elite Master's face as he was struck, taking minor damage in comparison to what he had just done to Rock. As Enker spun about another shot was snapped off by Rock, but this time, luck was not with him. The minor shot was caught with the spear, absorbed into it, and thrown back into Rock's chest as a wave of plasma.

A slight smirk could be seen on Enker's face, as he clearly had an advantage so far in the battle—his dash thrusters blazed to life as he came forward to strike Rockman in the face with the blunt of his spear, and in turn, found himself ablaze as an atomic fire strikes him from Rockman's buster—Enker backs off for the time being, shaking his head as he puts himself out, a part of the 'energy' from the fire being absorbed into his mirror buster, though the rest of it doing a job on his chest plate.

Enker lifted his spear into the air, and a flash of light engulfed the area—Rock found himself blind and unable to act temporarily as his optics recalibrated—and just as they did, he found himself being struck several times in the shoulder, chest, and left arm with the spear. Several holes had formed by now, and his left arm ceased functioning. Enker leapt behind him, and spun into a defensive position, waiting for the next attack—A thunder beam struck him, taking him off guard, and knocking him to the ground. Several plasma shots pierced through his armor, and a look of pain twisted his face. He stood up, blocking the rest of the incoming plasma shots with his staff—a massive wave of plasma issuing forth from his weapon and striking into Rockman—whose body barely held up against it.

Enker darted forward with his spear, and brought it towards Rockman again, in a final desperate attempt to finish him off before he managed to defeat him—both were in horrible condition, both could lose at any second, and just as Enker thought he had won… Enker is ripped through by a point-blank atomic fire, and he stares towards his near-dead opponent.

Enker stumbles backwards, holding his spear in disbelief—looking down at the grievous wound inflicted upon him, and reaching down to touch the red mechfluid leaking out, staring towards it, and then it's over.

Btew btew btew.

His body tore itself apart to prevent him from falling into enemy hands, his parts scattering all over the place…

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Doctor Wily's laboratory—he knew that he had lost, and he knew that he had just been reconstructed. A rather irritable look can be seen upon his creator's face, and Enker realizes… he is not in the same fortress as before. Nearby is an odd-looking machine, a 'timeskipper' as it would come to be called.

"You failed." Doctor Wily grunts.

That is all that rung within Enker's mind up until years later—The year in which the robot known as 'Forte' was made, all that Enker could think about was: 'Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough? Could I have done a better job than I did? Could I have killed Rockman? Does Father hate me because he expected more of me?'

These thoughts all passed through his mind as he looked upon the black android that would soon replace him as the second in command of the robot masters… and a distasteful look would pass over his face, each and every day as he looks upon this abomination that Doctor Wily created because his command structure was too weak. He had always lead them to the closest thing to victory they could attain, and he always made sure that there was one way or another that they COULD win this.

Yet, this android, 'Forte' was replacing him, despite the fact that he himself had failed more than once in the past, despite the fact that he is brash, that he is violent, that he doesn't listen… and Enker could never help but wonder, 'Am I really less suited to command the robot masters than this individual? Am I really this much a failure, a disappointment'.

From this point onward, Enker never managed to conceal his own distaste for this replacement, nor he could he conceal the confusion and the sorrow it caused him to see such a robot to replace him when he was so much more capable—and so much more reliable than him. Even a fool could see the thoughts going through his mind when he looked upon Forte, and even a blind man could tell that his indifferent demeanor had been thrown to the wind by the very presence of this destructive android.


End file.
